Sploisoned
"Sploisoned" is episode 2.1 of the second season of the TV series. Starring *Pop & Cub *Splendid Featuring *Handy *Lifty *Shifty *Giggles *Cuddles *Toothy *Petunia *Sniffles *Disco Bear *Russell Appearing *The Mole Plot/Transcript Pop and Cub walk across a street as soon as a stoplight goes red. Apparently, The Mole's car can be seen from far away. Cub notices it and screams. Splendid hears it and comes by. Splendid: What's the problem? Pop: That blind guy over there doesn't notice the stoplight! Splendid: I'll help you out! Splendid goes over and holds up the car so The Mole will stop, however, The Mole doesn't notice and his foot is still on the break. It starts to roll a little, but then the wheels go fast and the skin on Splendid's hand is ripped off. Splendid screams and drops the car, but luckily, Pop and Cub have already crossed, and the car drops on the ground, but however, The Mole dies. Pop and Cub go to their house and watch TV. Pop can't hear it, so he turns up the volume. They realize that it was someone's point of view on the TV and really there was enough sound and it gets so loud that Pop and Cub's ears burst. Handy is working on a building when the sound from Pop and Cub's TV distracts him and makes him break the building completely. Handy growls loudly and Splendid comes by. Splendid: So, what is the problem now? Handy: I was working on this building when the loud noise from something distracted me and the whole thing fell apart! Splendid: Wait...how'd you do all the stuff in the first place without hands? Handy gets mad. Handy: That's it! Handy rips his casts off to reveal fresh, new hands. Handy: They've healed! Splendid: Good luck! Splendid flies off, and Handy picks up his hammer and accidentally hits himself in the head. Handy: I...guess...they...weren't...healed... Lifty, Shifty, Giggles, and Cuddles are then on a merry-go-round with Toothy spinning it. Splendid comes over to play and they invite him on. Petunia and Sniffles come by and do the same. Toothy has trouble spinning with all the weight on it. Disco Bear and Russell also join and then Toothy can't spin. He pushes the best he can, but his muscle, along with his complete arm popped. Suddenly, the merry-go-round pops. Everyone flies away and dies by hitting trees. Toothy dies of blood loss. Splendid is the only survivor. Splendid: Man. I think less people should have joined. Splendid keeps his hand on the tree, when the poison from the tree wipes around his body and he faints. His head then pops and his brain is exposed. Deaths *The Mole dies when his car falls to the ground. *Pop and Cub's ears burst from the loud TV. *Handy is hit in the head by his hammer. *Lifty, Shifty, Giggles, Cuddles, Petunia, Sniffles, Disco Bear, and Russell bump into trees. *Toothy dies from blood loss. *Splendid dies from poison. Goofs *The Mole had more of a featuring role. Trivia * Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Article stubs